Finally, You Bring Him Here, Chagiya
by heyyonita
Summary: Sequel to I Love You My Babies. Agak kecut - kecut limun ditengah. Mimi seksi dengan perut buncitnya. Bagaimana Siwon menghadapinya? Minta ini, itu... ah, no good at summary. Read it, go ahead


Sequel to I Love You My Babies

Siwon x Zhoumimi

Disclaimer: Siwon is Zhou Mi's and Zhou mi is Siwon's. And they both are mine #gaplok

Mpreg, limun. Casts : Above +Minho. Hints : Hangeng, Heechul, Kibum, Yunho, Jaejoong

Finally, You Bring Him Here. Chagiya

All in siwon's POV

''chagi, bangunnnnnnn'' oh, demi Tuhan. Derita apalagi yang mau kau persembahkan padaku Tuhan?

Pelan - pelan kubuka mataku. Kulihat mata koala berbinar - binar menatapku. Anaeku ini memang cantik sekali. Tapi untuk saat - saat ini dia lebih mirip monster bagiku. Tetap lah, walaupun dia monster, cintaku tak kan pernah berpindah - pindah tempat seperti cinta Panglima Tian-Feng.

''Chagi, aku pengen sesuatu. Ayo berikan...'' oooooooh dia merengek lagi. Ingin rasanya aku membentur - benturkan kepalaku ke tembok terdekat. Ah tapi gak ah, ntar kegantenganku hilang T.T

''Kau mau apa chagiya? Jangan minta aku main perosotan ditaman blok depan lagi ya, aku sudah tak punya muka disana''

Apa? Perosotan? Iya, seorang Choi Siwon dengan sadisnya disuruh main perosotan oleh nyonya Choi Zhoumi ditaman blok depan. Apalagi kalau bukan karena ngidamnya itu -...- Zhou Mi chagi ku ini kan sedang hamil 3 bulan.

Memang sih, banyak orang bilang istri yang lagi hamil itu seksi sekali. Tapi yang ini? Seksi peras keringat namanya. Tapi tak ku pungkiri, aku sangat bahagia. Dia juga

Banyak lagi hal - hal aneh yang dimintanya. Salah satunya, dia minta dibelikan takoyaki isi kacang polong. Gila looooo, mau nyari dimana gue? untung waktu itu aku ketemu Jaejoong hyung. Walaupun agak mustahil, dia berhasil membuatkannya untuk membantuku. Akhirnya dengan sedikit tipu kanan - kiri, dia habiskan pesanannya itu.

Entahlah, kali ini dia mau minta apalagi.

''Itu chagi, aku... ak... Akuuu pengen dielus - elus perutnya sama Hangeng-ge...''

Mampus kau Choi Siwon... Aku sih gak keberatan. Tentu saja karena aku ini gak gendut kayak Shindong hyung #digampar

Tapinyaaaa, si Hangeng hyung itu sekarang lagi liburan ke Paris. Masa iya aku musti menyeret hyung dari paris ke korsel -...-

''Chagi, sayang, yeobo, cintaku, hatiku, duniaku... elusnya besok saja ya, kan gege lagi di Paris...'' dia tersenyum kecut

''Lagipula ini kan masih jam 3 chagi... Biar aku saja ya yang elus...'' lanjutku

dia mempoutkan bibir seksinya itu

''Kalau kau yang elus ya chagi, nanti bisa pindah lokasi kesini'' dia menunjuk bongkahan pantat yang entah bagaimana tambah seksi sejak dia hamil

''Pokoknya aku mau gege disini hari ini juga! Aku mau dia elus perutku hari ini jugaaaaaa!'' dia merajuk sambil menggoyang - goyangkan badanku yang masih melekat dikasur.

Pusing juga lama - lama

Aku bangkit, kucium bibir anaeku sambil membaringkannya. Kukecup keningnya lalu berjalan meraih ponselku.

''Iya yeobo, iyaaaa, bentar ya, aku ngomong sama gege-nya dulu''

Lalu aku keluar kamar menuju dapur.

Aduh, gimana aku ngomongnya, dia kan lagi liburan sama chullie, bisa dicincang aku >. ah sudahlah, aku coba dulu

Tuuuuuuut, tuuuuuut, tuuuuuut

Klek

''Apa wonnie? Cepat katakan, aku gak punya waktu lama'' dia ngos ngosan sambil setengah bentak

''ehmmmm Hannie, kena...pa ber...hentiiii'' ziiiiiiiinggggg kayaknya aku telpon disaat yang sangat sangat sangat sangat tepat!

''Ahhhh, aaaaaha Hannie, ahhhhh so bigggggh...'' agilaaaaaaaa, i've got a light morning erection now! Thx to those two!

''ashhhhh, chullie, aaaaaah''

Gila ni gege, malah diterusin -...- apa kabar siwon juniorkuuuuu T.T

''Gege, Mimi minta kau pulang sekarang, dia ngidam pengen dielus - elus perutnya sama kamu, tolonglah gege, kau taukan dia kalo ngambek gimana...'' ujarku cepat jelas, tegas dan melas

''Aaaaaaahhhhh, nanti sa...ja ya sim...baaaa, aku se..lesaikannhhh yang ini duluuuu hhhhhh nantiii a...ku yang telponhhhhh''

klikkkk, sambungan diputus

Yaaaaaa! Pabbo cina oleeeeeeeng! Kenapa malah diputus!

Ah bodo ah, aku mau minta jatah dulu

Aku kembali ke kamar. Ku lihat Mimi sedang membaca majalah ibu hamil. Manisnya yeobo ku ini kalau lagi gak rempong.

Dia melongok kearahku

''Sudah chagi?'' tanyanya

''Nanti gege bilang akan telpon aku lagi sih. Lagi sibuk dia sekarang''

Aku berjalan kearahnya lalu tidur dipahanya. Dia mengelus kepalaku.

''Maaf ya aku merepotkanmu terus... Appa'' ujarnya penuh sesal

''Sudahlah umma, inikan kewajibanku... Aku harus jadi appa yang bertanggung jawab kan...'' kucium perutnya yang mulai cembung itu.

Dia letakkan majalahnya. Lalu memandangku penuh cinta.

aku bangkit, kuraih tangannya. Kuletakkan diatas juniorku yang tegang itu.

''Chagi, aku lagi gak mood...'' ucapnya.

''hhhhhuuuufhhh'' aku mendesah, sudah beberapa hari ini dia menolak melayaniku. Sepertinya aku harus selesaikan sendiri dikamar mandi.

Kulepaskan genggamanku, aku kekamar mandi lalu menutup pintunya tanpa menoleh ke belakang.

Srrrrrr, kuhidupkan shower. Ku set air yang paling dingin. Bahkan kalau bisa aku ingin mandi di kutub utara.

Apa kalian pikir aku mau jerk off dikamar mandi? No way banget. Aku gak akan pernah puas kalo cuma jerk off. Haaaaaah, Mimi, Mimi... Bantu aku...

Lama aku berdiam diri diam dihujani air dingin aku mulai kedinginan. Oh aku lupa melepas bajuku. Segera saja aku lepaskan semua

Masih saja aku berdiam diri disini. Kejantananku masih saja tegang. Merah banget. Sungguh kasihan juniorku yang malang ini.

Klek

Kudengar suara pintu terbuka. Aku gak perlu menoleh untuk tahu siapa yang masuk.

Grep. Kurasakan lengan - lengan lembut memelukku. dia menyandarkan kepalanya dibahuku

''Mian yeobo...'' bisiknya sambil mengeratkan pelukannya.

''Gak apa apa chagi..'' ku letakkan tanganku diatas tangannya yang masih memelukku. Tubuhnya sudah telanjang sepertiku.

Dia melepas pelukannya, kurasakan tangan kanannya menelusuri abs ku,

''Ahhhhhh'' desahku, tangannya mulai mengocok juniorku pelan. Nafasku tak beraturan.

Dia membalikkan tubuhku. tangan kirinya memegang pipiku. Dia mendekatkan wajahnya, dia mulai menciumku

''Mmmmhhhhhh hhhhhhnn'' dia mendesah hebat. Ku balas ciumannya, kulumat habis bibir plumpnya itu.

Dia mengalungkan sebelah tangannya dileherku memperdalam ciuman kami. Sementara sebelah tangannya masih asik mengocok juniorku

''Hhhhhhhhh chahh...giiii...'' desahku

Kurasakan juniornya mulai bangkit.

Gotcha!

Ku hentikan kocokannya. Kulingkarkan kakinya dipinggangku. Kugendong dia.

Ku matikan shower, lalu kubawa dia kekamar.

Kurebahkan tubuhnya dikasur. Aku gak peduli kalo sekarang sprei kami basah.

Kulumat bibirnya lagi, dan dia mulai membalas. Dia masih melingkarkan kakinya dipinggangku, malah semakin mengeratkannya. Dia gesekkan juniornya ke juniorku

''Ahhhhhhh, Wonnie. Take me to the highest pleasure now...'' bisiknya diantara kecupan basah kami.

''With all my pleasure chagiyahhhh'' kugigit cuping telinganya

''Ooooohhhhh, emmmmhhhh''

''Hisap chagi...'' kubuka mulutnya dengan jari - jariku

''Hhhhhsssshhhhhh'' aku mendesah hebat, baru jariku saja sudah begini sensasinya.

Kucabut jari - jariku. Kududukkan tubuhnya

''Now, you better take 'it' chagi. I can't wait any longer...'' perintahku

Kulihat dia mulai membungkukkan badannya. Dia mulai menjilat juniorku.

Slurrrrp. Dia telan bulat - bulat. Dia naik turunkan kepalanya

''Hmmmmm'' suaranya bervibrasi... Aku makin terangsang

''Ahhhhh terus chagiiii'' ku dorong kepalanya. memperdalam hisapannya.

Slurrrrp slurrrp slurrrrrp

Dia mempercepat gerakan maju mundurnya.

Aku sedikit membungkuk. Kuremas pantat kenyalnya. Kuusap - usap holenya dengan jari yang dilumatnya tadi.

''Emmmmhhh'' dia menghentikan hisapannya sebentar.

''Masukan saja Wonnie... Tapi jangan kasar... Ahhhhhhmmmhh...''

''emmmmhhhh'' Mimi mengerang hebat. Namun tetap meneruskan hisapannya.

Kutusuk holenya. Lalu kugerakan maju munjur dengan cepat

''Arrrrrggghhhh'' Aku mengerang, sensasi hisapan dan vibrasi suaranya nikmat sekali.

''Wonnieeee, aku datanggggghhhhh.. Ahhhhhhhhh'' dia melepaskan hisapannya dan mengerang hebat. Wow, aku bahkan gak menyentuh juniornya.

kubaringkan lagi dia. Aku merangkak diatas tubuhnya. Sangat berhati - hati karena aku gak mau aegya ku kenapa - napa.

Aku mengangkangi wajahnya.

''Lanjutkan chagi'' suruhku

Dia patuh sekali

Juniorku diemut seperti lolipop. Melihat dia yang seperti itu membuatku makin tegang

Kuremas rambutnya

''Emmmmhh Mi... Mii... Aku da...tang... Arghhhhhhtt'' kutengadahkan kepalaku kebelakang. cairan putih menyeruak keluar dari lubangku, memenuhi mulut Mimi

Glek

Dia menelan spermaku bulat - bulat. Lalu dia jilat bersih sisanya dijuniorku

''Hosh hosh hosh'' aku masih terengah. Aku lalu berbaring disebelahnya. Dia memiringkan tubuhnya kearahku. Dia singkirkan rambut yang menempel di dahi basahku.

''Chagihhh...'' desahnya ditelingaku.

Tangannya memulai perjalanan kau-tau-kemana lalu mulai mengelus - elus juniorku lagi.

''Mi...'' oh, aku tegang lagi...

Langsung kubaringkan dia, aku menindihnya. Tapi gak sepenuhnya. Aku berhati - hati dengan bundelan kecil investasiku yang sangat berharga diperutnya.

Kubelai pipinya. Dia memejamkan matanya. Kujilat bibirnya, dia langsung menyambar lidahku. Saliva kami saling bertukar.

''Emmmhhhh, Wonnie, udah basah tu, masukin aja sekarang...'' bisiknya

Aku terus menciuminya, kumasukan satu jari,

''Oooouch, pelan Wonnie''

''Mian chagi, overexcited, hehehe''

kulanjutkan jari kedua dan ketiga

''Ssssshhhhhhaaaahhh disi..tu chagiiiii'' ow ow, kurasa aku menemukan sweet spotnya

Kugerakan makin cepat

''Ahhhh chagi,... Ohhhhhhh, fasterhhhhhh... Cummin chagi... Cummin... Argggghhhhhh''

Spermanya keluar untuk kedua kalinya. Dia tampak capek sekali. Aisssssh , maaf Mimi...

''Kau pasti capek banget ya chagi?''

Kubelai rambutnya. Aku masih menindihnya dengan hati - hati (maaf ya aegya, appa lagi horny banget...)

''Cepat masukan yeobo, keburu aku tidur...'' protesnya

''Hemmmm, baiklah... Siap - siap ya chagi...''

Jleb

''Erghhhhhhh haaaaaahhhhhhh...'' pekiknya

Kugerakkan pinggulku maju mundur. Pelan - pelan. Tentu saja, karena ada makhluk kecil dirahim Mimi ku sekarang

''Chagi, lebih cepathhhh... Hhhhhhh'' dia melingkarkan lengannya dileherku dan kakinya dipinggangku. Membuat juniorku tenggelam makin dalam.

''Ssssshhhhh Mimi... ssshhhhhh'' erangku.

Kupercepat gerakanku

''Chagi... Itu... Disi...tuuuu...''

Kugenjot makin kencang hole sempitnya itu

''Hhhhhhhh cha...giii... Hhhhh'' desahku

''Wonnie, deeperrrrr... oooooohhhhh'' Dia makin mengeratkan kedua kakinya dipinggangku

''Wonnieee, gonna cummmmmm emmmmmhhhhh''

Astaga, cengkraman holenya di juniorku begitu menakjubkan...

''ergggghhhh Mimi ...''

''Wonnieeeee, gonna cummmm, hhhhhhh cummmmmmm... Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhh''

He's erupting now, cairan putihnya membasahi perut kami. Cengkaramannya masih begitu kuat.

Dua tusukan lagi dan...

''Chagiiiiii,,,,,, im cummin, im cumm...mmminnnnnhhhh... Arggggghhhhhh'' teriakku.

Aku langsung ambruk begitu saja diatas tubuh Mimi. Lalu aku bergeser kesebelahnya.

''Ehhmmm chagi... wo ai ni...'' dia menyandar didadaku. Kulingkarkan tanganku dipinggangnya.

''Wo ye ai ni... Yeobo...'' kurengkuh sekali lagi dia dalam pelukanku. Lalu kami tidur.

kurang lebih 30 menit tidur, ada telpon masuk

Kuubek - ubek nightstand mencari ponselku. Eeeeeh ternyata ada di tolet Mimi.

Kulihat nama si pemanggil, eh, Hangeng-ge

''Iya ge, ada apa?'' suaraku pasti parau, yaiyalah, capek gitu loh

''Pabbo Simba, ngapain tadi telpon - telpon?'' bentaknya. Buset, stereo banget nih suara gege

''kan tadi aku udah bilang gege cina oleng! kamu sih keasikan gituan sama Chullie...''

''Heh, dasar saeng gak tau diri, bukannya minta maaf ganggu malah marah'' gege gak terima

''Masih diparis gak ge?'' tanyaku langsung

''Udah balik korea jam 2 pagi tadi, napa?''

''Eh buset, gak capek ge? baru sampe langsung gituan?

''Jadi kau mau aku datang jam berapa Wonnie?'' hahaha, dia bosan mendengar ocehan gak jelasku.

''Secepatnya ge, begitu matahari terbit sih kalo bisa ya buru - buru kesini''

''Ya lah'' klik dia tutup telponnya. Haha paling gak anakku gak akan ileran besok.

######pagi - pagi######

Tok tok tok

Itu pasti gege, kulihat Mimi masih tidur. Buru - buru kubuka pintu.

''Hai ge, masuk. Udah sarapan? Chullie mana?'' aku celingak - celinguk cari namja genit pacar gege ini.

''Ngapain nanya - nanyain Chullie? Mau selingkuh ya? Awas aja, kudeportasi Mimi ke Cina'' ancamnya

''Ih, gege kok gitu sih. Chullie kan sahabatku dari bayi ge'' lama - lama aku sweatdrop sendiri.

''Mana Mimi?'' tanyanya

''Ayo, dia dikamar''

Kami berjalan menuju kamar. Kulihat Mimi mengerjapkan mata.

''Gegeeeeeeeeeeee'' soraknya. Seperti orang gak pernah makan 1 tahun. Tapi tetep gak ngurangi cintaku 3

Aku dan gege berjalan mendekat. Gege duduk disamping Mimi. Mimi langsung meraih tangannya dan mengeluskannya diperutnya yang cembung.

Ah gila, aku pengen ketawa deh. Udah 10 menit loh gege elus perutnya. Tapi Mimi masih gak mau ngelepasin.

Selamat ya ge... Hahahahaha

######### bulan ke 6 ########

''Yeoboooooo...''

Perasaanku gak enak nih,

''Apa chagi?'' jawabku sambil mengecup pipi tirusnya yang jadi sedikit gendut

''Kamu gak boleh kerja hari ini!'' ups mood manja on banget nih

''Gak bisa chagi, aku ada tanda tangan kontrak kerja sama mitsubishi...''

''Bodo amat ya chagi, pokoknya gak boleh pergi kemana - mana''

Dia menggelayut manja banget. Aku jadi gak tega deh.

''Ya sudah, aku telpon appa dulu''

##### kkkkkk #####

Aku debat seru sama appa. Akhirnya setelah menyebut alasan keabsenanku, aku diijinkan off sama appa. Benar - benar best appa deh.

Dan seharian ini, aku menemani Mimi. Lihat. Dia makin seksi saja dengan perut buncitnya itu.

''Wonnie, mau permen kapas... mau boneka panda... mau sepeda pink...'' rajuknya

Permen kapas , cek. Boneka panda, cek. Sepeda pink?

''Sepeda pink untuk apa chagi? Kau ini lagi hamil...''

''Gak mau tau Wonnie, pokoknya mau sepeda pink''

Huooooooohhhhhhh, demi kamu chagi, ini cuma demi kamu.

Akhirnya aku beli sepeda pink itu. Tak lama, sepeda itu sampai diapartemen kami.

''Sepeda, cek. Sekarang mau untuk apa chagi?'' tanyaku

''Aku mau, liat kibummie naik sepeda ini'' dia tersenyum bahagia

Apaaaa? Kibummie? Sepeda pink?

''Chagi, bummie lagi syuting loh. Kamu jangan ganggu...''

''Pokoknya Bummie, sekarang, sepeda pink, disini''

''Ne, ne''

Aku butuh waktu yang sangat lama untuk membujuk Bummie. Dia itu sepupuku tapi sumpah jailnya minta ampun. Bawel? Jangan tanya. Akhirnya setelah diskusi panjang yang sepanjang jalan kenangan. Dia mau. Untung banget.

Tapi aku gak tega liet dia sekarang. Ternyata tanpa sepengetahuanku Mimi nyimpen kostum bunny pink. Jadilah Bummie dari atas sampai bawah ngepink semua. Bummie dipaksa pake itu sama Mimi chagi.

Sebenernya aku pengen ketawa jungkir balik, tapi liet mukanya yang merah padam, aku jadi gak tega...

Kenapa merah padam. Ya karena Mimi chagi nyuruh dia nyepeda sisir kompleks dengan kostum najis serba pink itu. Sementara kami berdua mantau dia dari mobil. Sumpaaaaah, sadis banget ngidamnya anaeku ini. Kkkkkkk

Habis ini harus ku traktir Bummie yang enak - enak. Kasihan sekali dia.

######## bulan ke sembilan ########

Jam 7 malam

Hari ini rencananya aku mau dinner romantis sama Mimi diapartemen. Semua sudah kusiapkan. Mawar merah kusebar disekeliling ruangan. semua lampu kumatikan dan kunyalakan lilin membentuk hati ditengah ruangan.

well-dressed ... . dia memakai sutra baby blue selutut dengan skin tight legging hitam. Sedangkan aku memakai kemeja putih polos dan celana kain. Aku gak usah dandan macam - macam. Tentu saja kalian tau taraf kegantenganku kan...

''Mimi, kau suka?'' kupeluk dia. Kuhujani mukanya dengan ciuman.

Dia mengangguk. Kubimbing dia ke ruang tamu yang sudah kutata dengan bagus.

Kutarikkan kursi untuk dia. Like a gentleman would.

''Merci... ''

''je vous ons vree, mon cher''

Dia duduk. Akupun juga duduk.

kami mulai makan hidangan yang tadi ku buat susah payah.

Aku baru mau menyuap, tiba - tiba...

''Arghhhhh Wonnie, sakit...'' dia cengkram meja yang memisahkan kami. Keringat menetes dari sekujur tubuhnya... Aku segera menghampiri dia. Kugenggam tangannya sambil sebelah tanganku menelpon ambulance

###### rumah sakit ######

''Chagi, kau tenang ya. Aku gak pergi kok, shhhhh'' aku berusaha gak panik.

''Tuan Choi, maaf anda tak boleh masuk ruang operasi'' kata seorang suster.

''Ne...'' jawabku singkat. Terus kugenggam tangannya

''Wonnie, sakitttt'' keringatnya mengucur deras. Itu kata terakhir sebelum dia dibius

####### 2 jam kemudian #######

''oeeeeeekkkk, oeeeeeekkkkk''

''Bayiku, itu nae aegya...'' air mata haru menetes dipipiku. Rasa capek bangun malam - malam karena ngidamnya Mimi terbayar begitu saja...

Dokter Yunho keluar

''Tuan Choi, anda sudah boleh masuk''

Segera saja aku masuk, kulihat suster membawa buntelan bergerak - gerak. Itu bayiku

''Chukkae Tuan, bayi anda sehat dan tampan...''

Tampan katanya? Anakku laki - laki. Pasti besok dia ganteng seperti aku.

suster itu memindahkan aegya kegendonganku. Lalu meninggalkan kami.

Kulihat Mimi masih dalam pengaruh bius.

Kukecup kening basahnya.

''Gomawo, chagi. Bayi kita sehat sekali, dan tampan''

Tak henti - hentinya kukecup pipi gembil bayiku.

Tak lama Mimi mulai sadar

''Wonnie...'' bisiknya parau

''Chagi, kau sudah sadar? sakitkah?''

''Semua sakitku terbayar chagi, mana kesinikan aegya...''

Kuberikan aegya pada Mimi.

''Aihhhh, gantengnya aegya ummaaa'' pekiknya bahagia

''Siapa dulu dong appanya...'' aku bangga. Tentu saja

''Nama Wonnie, siapa namanya...''

''Choi Minho...'' Jawabku cepat

''Iya, aku suka... Bagus sekali''

''Hallo minho baby, kami appa dan umma mu... Selamat datang...'' kukecup kening Minho

###### sebulan kemudian #######

Kami sedang bersih - bersih apartemen. Sedangkan Minho sudah tidur nyenyak diboxnya.

Hihihi, beberapa scene pervert melintas diotakku.

''Wonnie, pasti mikir yadong ya'' omelnya, dia memukul - mukul lenganku

''Yadong, yadong, yadooooong'' lanjutnya

Grep, hentikan pukulannya. Kukunci kedua tangannya lalu kudorong dia kedinding. Kuhisap - hisap lehernya

''Aaaaahhhhh Wonnie, nanti Minho bangun...'' elaknya

''Minho tidurnya nyenyak chagi, kau gak usah khawatir''

Kusesap mulutnya. Kupepet tubuhnya. Junior kami saling bersentuhan

''Ahhhh Wonnie...'' dia berusaha melepaskan genggaman tanganku

Aku terus menyesap bibirnya. Saat dia mulai membalas, aku melepas tanganya. Dia langsung melingkarkan tangannya dileherku, kugendong dia menuju sofa. Langsung aku baringkan dia.

Dia melepas kancing kemejanya, kubantu agar lebih cepat.

Setelah selesai dengan kemejanya, dia melepas kemejaku

Kulemparkan kemejaku sembarangan

Kukulum nipple kirinya, sedangkan nipple kanannya

''Arggghhh Wonnie...''

##### ####### ######

''Shhhhhhhh, harderrrr chagiiiiih'' desahannya membuatku gila, kupercepat gerakan menusukku diholenya

''aaaahhhh ahhhhhhh aaaaaarrrrrhhhhh'' desahannya makin hebat

''Chagiiiiii, cumminnnnnnn... Arggggghhhhh'' cairan cinta keluar dari juniornya. Dia terengah - engah

''Mih... Mimihhhh gonna... Argggghh gonna...''

Oeeeeeekkkkk oeeeeekkkk oeeeeeeekkkk

Glek

Buru - buru Mimi mendorongku keras. Dia memakai kemeja sembarangan.

Plop, bunyi juniorku yang lepas dari lubangnya

''Mimiiiiii, Aku, 'ini' ku?'' aku frustasi

''Nanti chagi, diterusin nanti...'' teriaknya. Dia mengecup bibirku sekilas

Dia langsung berlari kekamar kami.

Aku terbengong - bengong. Juniorrrrr, kau yang sabar ya...

Minhoooo! T.T

Fin

Kkkkkkkkk-

Maksa nih ceritany

Hahahahah

Happy reading aja deh. Happy weekend. Happy late-sleeping.

:)))))

Eyke nulis cuma buat seneng - seneng aja. Reader mau komen ya eyke senang, gak komen juga eyke gak keberatan

Sankyuuuuuuw :*************


End file.
